In Patent Literature 1, there is described a method involving detecting an angular velocity of the movement of an image pickup apparatus and performing filter processing in which a blur amount for an outer peripheral part or a peripheral edge part with respect to a central part is set based on the angular velocity, to thereby prevent visually induced motion sickness.